


Forever Is Our Today

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Piano, he's writing play the game, just a really cute morning where nobody has to worry about anything, writing songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: The sheets rustled under his bare legs as he swung himself over to the side of the bed, toes touching the cool marble floor tentatively. The floor was cold underfoot, he thought as he tapped his toes against it. He stood up, going over to open the curtains, quickly glancing over the garden and smiling to himself at the thought of Jim. He stood in the morning sunlight, silk wrapped around his shoulders, allowing himself to bask in its warmth, allowing himself to enjoy a moment of calm and stillness in an otherwise hectic schedule.





	Forever Is Our Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quiet morning at Garden Lodge. Of course, I don't own Queen, Freddie Mercury or Bohemian Rhapsody.

The sheets rustled under his bare legs as he swung himself over to the side of the bed, toes touching the cool marble floor tentatively. The floor was cold underfoot, he thought as he tapped his toes against it. He stood up, going over to open the curtains, quickly glancing over the garden and smiling to himself at the thought of Jim. He stood in the morning sunlight, silk wrapped around his shoulders, allowing himself to bask in its warmth, allowing himself to enjoy a moment of calm and stillness in an otherwise hectic schedule.

He found himself humming the same few notes over and over, a tune that he hadn’t thought of in a while. It was so easy to lose old songs in the rush of a new album, to forget the melodies that he had created so long ago when he didn’t have to sing them onstage. He hummed them as he turned around, walking through the bedroom, silent on the smooth floors. He walked down the hallway, opening each set of curtains as he went, flooding each inch of the room with the golden sunlight that seemed to melt away all the tension in his body.

He padded into the piano room, trailing his fingers along the velvet of the sofa, opening the heavy curtains to reveal Goliath laying on the windowsill, lazing in the morning sun. Freddie smiled to himself, leaning down to pat the cat’s soft ears, listening to the contented purrs. He continued to hum to himself as he moved towards the piano, opening the heavy top board and propping it open, then sitting on the stool. He let himself play a simple chord, testing everything carefully. When he was satisfied, he relaxed onto the stool, hunching himself over the keys as he started to play his masterpiece. 

He couldn’t hold himself back from singing, even though he was supposed to be resting when they were recording. He couldn’t bring himself to care, knowing that they could always buy an extra week in the studio if they couldn’t perfect this song. He tilted his head back, the long column of his throat exposed from jawline down to his collarbones. He sang loudly, filling the house with beautiful music, his hands playing and his voice following whatever they commanded.

It was clear to see that he loved music on days like today. His body was in sync with every note, every little operatic harmony that he sang bouncing around the walls of the room. He danced through different tunes, indulging himself in the full range of his abilities, giving himself the time to relax and be at one with his piano.

Freddie closed his eyes as he played, nothing present in his life except the notes around him and Delilah sleeping against his left foot. He didn’t notice the soft close of the front door, socked feet padding up the stairs to try and find Freddie, following the trail of sunlight that he had left behind. He didn’t even notice the figure behind him, basking in the sound of his voice and his music, his passion for what he was singing. His eyes snapped open when he felt rough fingers running slowly through his hair, working out all the knots as Freddie brought the song to a close. He smiled as he recognised the man behind him, bringing a hand up to rest on Jim’s and using the other to tap out the last few notes.

“Love, I could listen to you forever.” Jim said quietly when they had lapsed into silence. “How you have the voice of an angel and the devil, I’ll never know.” He laughed gently, trailing his fingers over his husband’s sharp cheekbones before moving to lean against the piano. 

“Good morning, darling.” Freddie said in reply, cheeks stained pink from the warmth of the sun on his back and the sheer enjoyment of having Jim in the room. “No work today?” He asked softly, leaning forward to take Jim’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles.

“No work today.” Jim nodded. “I thought it would be nice to spend the day together. I feel like I haven’t seen you while you’ve been recording.” He smiled, kissing the back of Freddie’s hand.

“In that case, you can make me tea.” Freddie grinned at him, one of those full smiles that Jim adored. It was one of those where there was no hint of self-consciousness, just a true happiness that was contagious. 

“I can’t imagine anything I’d rather do.” Jim joked. “Which one, love? Regular English breakfast? Chamomile? Green?” He moved back behind Freddie, running his thumb over the latter’s curve of his shoulder. 

Freddie grinned and turned around on his stool, looking up at Jim. “It’s ten in the morning on a Wednesday. You know which one I’ll choose, darling.” 

‘Chamomile it is.” Jim replied as Freddie clapped his hands together, before moving back to his piano. He let his fingers find a new tune, the notes flowing in a way which it was rare for something so new to do. He closed his eyes, seeing a swirl of warm colours from the morning sun on his face. The faint whistle of the kettle made him hum with content as he started to sing seemingly random words, creating a melody on top of the piano. He smiled as he sang, eyes snapping open quickly as he moved forwards to the little notebook that he kept on top of the piano. He grabbed a pen and wrote down a few words, humming as he tried them with the tune he had imagined.

His fingers stopped immediately on the keys, a chord ringing out into the room as he went back to the book. Jim walked back into the room, two teas in one hand and a box of cigarettes in the other. “Breakfast for Her Majesty.” He joked, setting it on top of the piano. “What are you writing, love?” He asked, leaning over his shoulder to have a look.

“I’m not sure yet, my dear.” Freddie replied, closing the book tightly with a cheeky smile. “You know us artistes. Always got a new melody spinning around my head.” He leaned up, taking a cigarette from the box and one of the matches, lighting it quickly before blowing out the match. He took a drag, looking over at Jim. “I’ll play it for you when it’s finished.” He walked over to where Jim was laying on the couch, taking the tea with him. 

“Take your time with it.” Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie. “I wouldn’t want to rush such creative genius, love.” He rested his chin on top of the elder’s head, feeling him relax.

“You flatter me, darling. Although, I must say, I am pretty excellent at writing hits.” Freddie said in response, laying himself against Jim. 

The two lay together on the couch as the sun rose in the east window, flooding the room with different colours on the white floor. “It looks like a canvas.” Freddie contemplated, the oranges and yellows blending together. The sun cast a warm glow across the room, across both men, filling everything with warmth. The smoke caught the sunlight, dancing in pretty patterns up to the ceiling, its grace catching Freddie’s eye and making him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment. Feel free to leave any suggestions or requests below!


End file.
